CRACK, The Bleach Series
by CooWings
Summary: Both of them. Ichigo and Rukia. With a simple touch of technology, online gaming and emailing. This is their POVs, and more, on a lot of things, compiled.
1. When You Can't Reach Her, Email!

**Disclaimer:** Kubo Tite owns Bleach. Coldplay owns Fix You. Grand Fantasia is Aeria's.

**Summary:** When Ichigo heard Coldplay's 'Fix You' on YouTube. This is Ichigo's POV.

**Author's notes:** One of the chapters from my random Bleach-fics. Not canon IchiRuki stuff though. Please point out any grammatical mistakes or spelling errors kindly, if any. :)

**Warning:** None. Suitable for all ages. This might be _really _sloppy, so watch out!

I entered my bedroom on the second floor with a simple turn of the door knob, and dropped my school bag unceremoniously on the floor next to my study desk. I grunted. The window was wide open. I have always left it that way. It's good to keep the ventilation going in the room, I know that all of you must know about this. But to be honest, there's a far more important reason as to why I have always left my bedroom window open all the time.

Yes, by all the time I do mean _all_ the time. Even during the coldest weather, the window will always be left open.

It's her special path, road, whatever you call it; to come here. The midget's red carpet.

Rukia.

Speaking of which, she's not here with me today.

She had gone back to Soul Society yesterday evening, leaving me an untidy, small note scribbled in her writing with her stupid bunnies as decoration.

_'Hey, Ichigo. I gotta go. Sorry for rushing back.__  
__I'll be back as soon as I can.'__  
__-Rukia_

At this reminder, I grunted again and flung myself on top of my bed.

_'As soon as I can my ass. Soonest she'll be able to come back is probably four days.'_ Soul Society had been dead busy.

Breathing deeply, I let myself feel the cottony material of the bed covers with my open palm. A gust of wind blew in, tickling my sun-kissed skin. I forced myself to a sitting position, letting my eyes roam the white clouds that hung across the blue sky in the far distance.

_'Good weather,'_ I thought to myself wearily. Too bad the midget's not here to enjoy it. Instinctively, my amber eyes darted to a sleek, black electronic device that occupied a small part of my study desk.

My laptop. I grinned a little, an idea coming to mind. _'She's probably online,'_ I thought as I switched my laptop on.

I logged in into the game, Grand Fantasia. It was the midget's current favourite online MMO. I huffed and decided to use my level 45 character of Beserker class. I remembered that I've gotten the full, new Orange set. Stupid crafting system failed me more than six times, but in the end I got all five pieces of armor.

_"This crafting system is stupid, midget," I complained in exasperation as my stupid sprite had failed crafting my head piece yet again. The other female Priest character only cheered my way. I scowled._

_"Yeah, thanks for the congratulatory cheer, shorty," I typed._

_"Don't mention it. Anyway, how could your sprite failed that many tries?" she responded in a bubble. In reality, I shrugged._

_"Who knows? The little guy's a pain in the ass."_

_"Or maybe you're not treating him well enough," Rukia had typed back. Even in the virtual world she would never let go of the chance to annoy the Hell out of me._

_"Oh yeah? Then please share with me your secret to your crafting successes, oh Kuchiki-sama!" I typed quickly, mostly mocking her. But truth was that she's not too bad with crafting. She got her full Orange set with only one try for her body armor, feet armor as well as her gloves. Only her head gear and leggings were a pain. Still, she got both after three tries each._

_Did she make a shrine for her little slaves?_

_"Fufufu. It's easy, idiot," she began, and I swear she must be grinning from ear to ear as she typed. "You feed them cookies and a soda before crafting. Make sure to get their stamina at least over 60% to secure a better chance for success," she wrote. I was still a little bit skeptical._

_"Seriously?" the female Priest only pointed at me. "See it for yourself."_

_I tried her formula, and it worked. Which is amazing, but I would never tell her that. Not over my dead body.  
_

_"See? I'm really awesome," and she let her character dance that stupid dance routine again. I made my character laugh at hers loudly. "Nope, lucky strike," I responded, although very secretly, I do approve of her claim._

The midget's not on. I sighed in frustration. I decided to complete a few quests anyway. I logged off in an hour.

I stretched my arms a little, trying to feel my muscles. Sitting still for a good one hour can make your muscles "fall asleep". I know you lot out there who play tons of online games know of this. I surfed the Internet, and finally decided to check out some songs on YouTube after a few minutes of mindless browsing. The site recommended several songs as I surfed. Coldplay. I recalled their song 'The Scientist', a good one too, and clicked on 'Fix You' out of curiosity.

**_When you try your best, but you don't succeed..._**

I froze in my place, watching the words appear on the screen one by one.

My mind took me to that time back then, when Rukia told me of her decision to stay behind in Soul Society after the failure of her execution attempt. I had tried so hard to rescue her, even going as far as to achieve Bankai in three days just to protect her. In the end, I still didn't get her to come back with me. Truth be told, it was like a nail had been hammered into my chest, the moment when she had chosen to stay in Soul Society - over Karakura, my home, _her _home.

But I understood that she needed space, time, and most of all; to finally gain a sense of peace with her guilt over murdering her former fukutaichou, Kaien-dono.

**_When you get what you want, but not what you need..._**

I wanted her to be safe, to be alive. To be breathing, to be here. I need her with me. But she's not.

**_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep...stuck in reverse..._**

I leaned behind in my chair.

My name meant "to protect", and certainly _not_ strawberry. So that's what I wanted to do, to protect everyone, to protect as many as I could. When Kenpachi nearly had me killed, I was so tired. But my mind screamed to me to be alert, to not give up.

I still need to protect the one who changed my world.

**_And the tears come streaming down your face..._**

I remembered it. You had a tear running down your already frozen cheek, as you steeled yourself, whispering your final farewells. I came to save you just in time, and even though I acted like I didn't see it, I did. I saw how that pure drop of tear glistened brightly in the light of the fiery monster who was supposed to kill you.

I was determined to not let you down. Not then, not now, not for as long as I can help it.

I had sworn it on my soul.

**_When you lose something you can't replace..._**

I wanted to protect everyone. My family. The first person I ever promised to protect was her, my mother...she was kind, loving and most of all, she makes me happy. So ever since I learned about the true meaning of my name from my dad, I wanted to be the one who will protect her from all kinds of harm, and not the other way around.

I was barely eleven, but I learned that Fate was a cruel thing.

I swallowed hard.

She was the center of our lives; my dad's, and my sisters', as well as mine. But I selfishly took her away from them. She died in order to protect me. I still remember her unmoving form, lying in a pool of crimson blood in the cold, heavy rain. And starting from there, it had always been raining for me.

It was like time had stopped, and there was nothing I can do about it. My world was dark and gloomy.

Until you came...and stopped the rain.

My world had finally seen light.

**_When you love someone but it goes to waste..._**

You didn't tell me precisely how, or why, or when...but I knew there was something between you and Renji. I'm certainly not a girl, so I don't have any girl antennas and I'm not as sensitive, but I do have my own way of seeing, reading...unspoken things. Between you two, there were always unnecessary but obvious exchange of glances, always coming from him; but quite surprisingly, none from you.

I can't say that didn't bother me at all, because it _really_ bothered me sometimes; but I won't ask you about it. Not until you're ready.

In this whole world there is one thing that I do know, and you will too, if you dare ask; and that is I will never let you down.

**_Could it be worse?_**_  
_  
It could, if I lost you.

**_Lights will guide you home..._**

I will never let you walk alone. I will always, always welcome you back.

**_And ignite your bones..._**

You don't only bring death, because you have brought me light. And joy. In fact, you have given me a lot.

**_And I will try to fix you..._**

I sighed. I let my right hand rest on my chest, directly on the spot where my heart was beating. I have my dark side, my Hollow. In this case, it'll probably be you who will fix me whenever I fall apart.

_'Thank you, Rukia. And come back soon,' _I typed. I was going to send her an email. I may not have a Hell butterfly to send her a message, but there's always technology.

_'I miss you, midget.'_

And I hit the button, 'Send'.

* * *

**Announcement: **For those of you who have read 'Iris', yes, I am still working on it. I am so sorry for the huge delay, but the next chapter is up and still in progress. Please accept this story/series as a compensation and/or apology from my part. ^^;

Also, please leave a review. I would love to hear your comments.


	2. Insecurity Issues, Fixed

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is Kubo Tite's. Crack is mine.

**Summary: **When teenage Ichigo gets insecure, issues regarding insecurity are bound to rise.

**Author's notes:** Mostly doing Ichigo's POV again. Don't expect anything too concrete, because emotions are abstract. Please point out any errors if found. :D

**Warning:** None. Incredibly suitable for all ages.

I lay in bed, still wide awake. It was already late, but I still couldn't sleep. My mind seemed to wander, and my thoughts were all jumbled up. I sighed heavily before casting a wondering look at my closet which contained a small body of a certain Shinigami.

Rukia had just returned after two months of being stationed in Soul Society. And no, there have been absolutely no visits from her at all during the said period.

The closet door was sealed shut, and I wonder if she was already asleep. I imagined her curled up underneath her blanket, well, _my _blanket actually; clad in Yuzu's bright yellow pajamas, eyes closed, her breathing even, fast asleep.

We had slayed Hollows just a few hours ago, only the two of us, and God there was a full battalion of them tonight. It was one of those rare times that I hoped the annoying Quincy, Ishida would show up; but the four-eyes didn't - and so the dirty job was up to us. I took a deep breath. I knew she was probably beat, having to clean up half of the bastards, but still my mouth rebelled and her name rolled off my tongue way too easily.

"Rukia."

I listened intently then, trying to make out any possible shuffling noises from the closet. There were none. I decided to try again.

"Rukia. Hey." I added the last part just so I'd at least get a respond.

I waited. There was a little shuffling. The far corners of my lips twitched upwards, and a flare of satisfaction crawled along my veins.

"Rukia." I tried again, this time, slightly louder.

The closet door flew open, and a pair of very violet orbs glared at me. Her brows were drawn closely together. She was obviously not pleased.

"What the Hell do you want?" Her voice was a sharp whisper, and a little raspy. Her teeth was clenched, as if trying to control her rage. I only looked at her.

"Oh...you were asleep?" I mustered finally, knowing that _that_ must have sound unbelievably stupid. It was already past midnight! Her beautiful eyes flashed, and she rose to a sitting position. Her short legs dangled inches away from the floor.

"Well, I was asleep," she answered curtly, her voice humorless. "But it seemed like you're not too happy that I was."

Hearing this accusation, I involuntarily rose to a sitting position. My blanket slid off my torso easily. "I'm sorry, it's not like that." Her stern expression softened a bit at my apology. I contemplated what to say next. It's weird, I have never contemplated while talking to Rukia before. But perhaps, tonight was different.

She'd just come back, after all.

"Is something wrong, Ichigo?" Rukia asked, her voice enveloped with concern. She looked ready to jump out the closet and run to my side if I only tell her to. I shook my head.

"Nothing's wrong, Rukia," I began. "I just...can't sleep, that's all," I finished lamely. She blinked her purple orbs at what information I gave her, probably processing it. I sighed and leaned so that my back would touch the cold wall behind me. I shivered as a gust of wind swept in from the open window. She frowned.

"Close the window, or you'll catch a cold, Ichigo," Rukia stated matter-of-factly as she stared at me with her purple irises.

"What? I've always left it open," I retorted, scowling. "But it's cold outside, idiot," responded Rukia evenly. She didn't even have to fight to prove her point. The night air was indeed chilly. I was just being stubborn.

"Idiots don't catch cold, remember?" I knew I was grinning then, because Rukia smiled at me and sighed. She jumped down and landed noiselessly on the floor with both her feet.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I saw her took a step forward. She ignored my question but climbed onto my bed without even asking for permission. I stared at her as if she had gone out of her mind.

"To do this, idiot," she began as she reached for the window, pulling it shut quietly with her dainty fingers. "Since you won't do it on your own."

"I'm not used to breaking the routine, I guess." She eyed me for a moment before sitting down diagonally facing me.

"But I'm already here." She knew the window was my way of telling her that she would always be welcomed home here.

"I know, but I can't help it."

She shook her head. "You worry too much," a pause. "Since when have you turned into such a worrytart?" I grinned at her attempt to annoy me.

"Because it's you." I looked into her bright eyes, they were piercing even in the dark. A magnificent purple. Just when I was about to get lost in the beauty of her orbs, she planted a firm and accurate kick to my exposed side. I whined in pain.

"What was that for?" I hissed, clutching at my injured side. She crossed her arms and huffed.

"You are becoming a sap."

I stared at her in bewilderment. "I am not! I'm just-" but the midget cut me short.

"No matter what, I will always come back." I stared at her.

"You, of all people, Ichigo, should know better." I inhaled slowly, feeling the sudden urge to just hug her. _'Maybe I am becoming a sap,'_ I thought.

She shifted in her seat. "So you don't have to worry unnecessarily, Ichigo," her voice was gentle and reassuring, removing my doubts all at once. Silently, I cursed at my self. How could I ever think of her not wanting to come back here?

This is her home. I opened my mouth to speak.

"Thanks, Rukia." She nodded her head, a genuine smile gracing her lips.

"So, problem solved?" she prodded when she saw me return her smile with a grin. I nodded. "Yeah, problem solved, midget."

"Good, because I'm getting sleepy," and with that, she unexpectedly dove into the warmth of my bed covers, burying herself underneath them. "H-hey midget! Get off my bed!" I shouted, trying to pry the covers free from her eagle-like clutches. "Rukia, hey!"

It was futile.

She ignored me again, on purpose, and closed her eyes. "Good night, Ichigo," she murmured. I glanced at her, and sighed.

I plopped myself down next to her on the bed, covering my own body with half of the bed covers, making sure that she was properly tucked-in in the process. I propped one elbow up and rested my chin on my palm. I watched her contentedly as she fell into a deep slumber, her chest going up and down timely with her even breathing. I noticed how peaceful she looked while sleeping, her brows no longer in a crease. Her eyelashes were long too.

I grinned. Perhaps sharing a bed with this midget might not be so bad.

Yawning, I glanced at the closed window one last time before I too, fall prey to the mighty wave of exhaustion. I guess only for tonight, it is okay to skip the routine.

* * *

Nothing too elaborate since I'm breaking away from heavily-detailed descriptions in this one. Haha. Please leave a review. :)


	3. Of Love, And Definitions

**Disclaimer:** Kubo is the owner of Bleach.

**Summary: **Random talk on the subject of love. This is done in 3rd person unlike the previous ones.

**Author's notes:** Another crack-based Bleach fic. This can be canon IchiRuki material (if you insist). AU of some sort.

**Warning:** None. Suitable for all readers. May be sloppy, so beware.

"Hey, Ichigo."

She was lying down on the cool, green grass; her violet orbs lost in the azure sky.

"Yeah?"

He was down on the green as well, lying contentedly next to her, stifling a little yawn with one hand. It was a beautiful morning, and they both had gone off for a quiet picnic at the hills overlooking Karakura Town. A soft, chilly breeze danced across their features, their clothes fluttering about softly in the wind.

"Do you love me?"

Her voice was guided, controlled. He didn't answer right away. He knew what she meant.

"Don't be stupid, midget. Of course I do," he answered truthfully, for he loved her dearly. She was his best friend, his soul mate, his partner. No one else could ever change that, and he would do anything to make sure that it would remain that way.

"How much?" Rukia continued to ask, and this time she turned to look at him. Ichigo glanced at her.

"A lot. Very much," Ichigo replied just as truthful. He was starting to wonder what was it that made her ask so many peculiar questions, when she cut him short.

"What do you think love is, Ichigo?"

Ichigo stared at her, eyebrows raised.

"Uh, I dunno. Wanting to protect? The will to protect?"

"Protect what? Don't be ambiguous with me, dummy."

"What? You're the one asking funny questions in the first place!" Ichigo retorted, fuming. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Just answer me already," Rukia said. She held her gaze firmly on him, meeting his ambers.

"Tch. Fine," the orange-head muttered as a reply. He knew Rukia was not going to give this up. Her eyes already told him that.

_'Why in the world is she asking such funny questions though?' _

"Uhm, how should I put it . . ."

Rukia blinked at him. Her violet orbs seemed haunting. Ichigo knew that stalling the answer is no longer an option. He sighed, and turned to face her fully, allowing his body to lie on its side. Rukia too, did the same.

"Love is obviously, the want to protect someone, or something," he started carefully. He was picking out the right words to use. Rukia did not reply. Ichigo took this as a signal to continue.

"It's something intangible, but when it's there it's there and you know it. You can tell how it feels. It exists inside of you."

"Then when can you tell it's there, inside of you?" asked Rukia again, pointing to him. He looked at her finger pointing at his chest.

"Well, when you feel unhappy or in pain when that someone you love is hurt, then you know that it's there," Ichigo replied just as careful, his voice solemn and penetrating to Rukia's mind. She seemed to be thinking deeply.

"Why are you asking all this anyway, Rukia? It's…sort of out-of-the-blue," remarked Ichigo, his ambers searching for a clue on his best friend's face. Rukia looked up at him. He was always straightforward, much like her.

It was one of the reasons why they knew everything about each other, why they were always true to each other, why they were so connected with each other.

"I watched a movie last night, about a small child and a dying mother."

Ichigo looked at her, but did not say anything. He wanted her to continue.

"And in the movie, the dying mother talked about how much she loves her child, but that she could do nothing. Death was coming up on her."

Ichigo felt like he was the child star in that movie.

"How did the movie ended?" he asked. He could vaguely guess the ending then, but he wanted to know for sure.

Rukia shrugged her shoulders. Ichigo thought he could see a hint of sadness in her beautiful eyes.  
_  
__Death has always been heartbreaking. __  
_  
He knew.

He had lost his own mother.

She knew.

She had lost her companion.

"The child grew up with her grandparents," Rukia answered. She let out a strangled breath. She did not say _**it**_.

_That the child became an orphan because the mother had died_.

He smiled a faint smile. The memories of his late mother came fleeting at the back of his mind. He shook his head.

"Either way, I'm sure the child understands that her mother really did love her a lot."

Rukia nodded. She returned him an equally small smile.

The cold morning wind brushed lightly against their exposed skin for a brief moment.

"And I have to wonder, Rukia."

She turned to look at him.

"Do you love me too?"

A playful punch landed on his shoulder.

"You know, you're the biggest idiot that I've ever known."

* * *

**Author's thanks: **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review.


	4. We are Family: Lunch with the Kurosaki

**Dislaimer: **I really don't own Bleach.

**Summary: **Ever wonder about the more normal times in Bleach? What if we're given a chance to spend time with our favorite shinigami characters? Enjoy the little snippets.

**Author's notes:** Not AU, Bleach-verse. Our hero and heroine relax and enjoy some slack, _and_ family bonding.

**Warning:** None. Please correct any errors you see by informing me, thank you.

Ichigo sighed. He should have known that this would happen. A deep scowl was painted on his handsome face, a truly characteristic trademark of his. He turned to look at his companion who sat excitedly next to him. He'd thought she'd be frowning by now, but she wasn't.

Rukia was sitting beside him, wearing a warm smile that she seldom wore in public. She noticed him looking at her, and she cast him a glance.

"You sure you're fine with this?" Ichigo asked quietly as he leaned closer to her, not wanting his crazy father to listen. Said crazy man was already sauntering his way clumsily towards the kitchen counter, readying to busy himself with pestering Yuzu as she prepared their menu for lunch.

"Yuzu-chaaan, let Papa help you with that!" the crazy man announced lovingly, and Ichigo swore a chill just ran down his spine.

"Don't touch those, Dad!" Yuzu cried loudly. Karin, who was nearby, stormed over and slapped the back of her father's head with a sports magazine, effectively rescuing their meals from being corrupted.

"What, this meeting with your father? I don't mind," answered Rukia truthfully, as her violet orbs met Ichigo's amber ones. Ichigo nodded his head. Before anything else, her voice has already given it all away. She really was comfortable with his family, even if that meant entertaining his crazy father's stupid, prodding and borderline suggestive questions.

_"Have you two gotten serious yeeet?"_

Although sometimes, he felt like his father deserved a well-rounding kick on the face for throwing such wild assumptions and suggestions their way.

_"When are you two getting married? Let Papa fix a lucky date!"_

"Third daughter!" exclaimed Isshin Kurosaki, the infamous crazy father - now with an additional feature of a red bruise on top of his head. He'd been eyeing them through their close exchange, a mischievous smile forming on his lips.

Rukia immediately turned to look at him. He'd caught her off guard.

"Dad! Don't surprise Rukia onee-chan like that!" Yuzu scolded from over the sink, complaining. She was washing some carrots for the soup. Isshin simply winked at her daughter before making his way towards the dinner table, eyes now fixed on his newly established 'third daughter'.

"Yes, Isshin-san?" Rukia's response was returned with a shake of the goatee's head. He pulled a chair at the head of the table, stationing himself with both Ichigo and Rukia on his right. Ichigo stared at him suspiciously.

"Rukia-chan, how many times have I told you?" started Isshin, his voice grave all of a sudden. Rukia stared at him, listening intently to his every word.

There was a momentary pause.

"Do not call me 'Isshin-san', you should call me Papa!"

Rukia's eyes widened.

"But Isshin-san . . ."

Almost instinctively, Ichigo rose from his seat and gave him a punch full-force on his old man's chin, which sent him flying across the kitchen. "Stop being ridiculous, Dad," Ichigo began, ". . . you're making Rukia uncomfortable," and he returned to his seat.

"How cruel, Ichigo! Daddy is just being warm and considerate towards daddy's third daughter!" He feigned a fake-tears-and-wet-tissue act on the floor, and coincidentally, it just had to happen in front of the ridiculous poster of Masaki that he created.

Which added to _more_ drama, naturally.

Karin shook her head and sighed in resignation. "The old man never learns."

Isshin continued to cry fake man-tears to Masaki's poster, mumbling something about 'our boy is all grown up' and that 'their third daughter is beautiful' and 'it's time to provide Ichigo with _special_items'.

Ichigo groaned. Rukia chuckled lightly.

"Sorry you had to see all this. He's always like that," Ichigo let out a sigh.

"I think it's actually . . . wonderful," she commented, as she let her purple irises hover over Isshin's shrunken back, Karin scanning through a baseball magazine quietly, and Yuzu's small and diligent form at the sink.

"Heh, only you would think of it that way," he replied. Rukia smiled at his comment.

"Maybe. It's just so lively here, in this house."

Ichigo turned to look at her.

"You know, you're always welcomed here."

He knew his sisters enjoyed her company, even Karin does. And his pops? Let's just say he wants her to be his third daughter, however silly that may sound. He briefly wondered what Byakuya would say to that.

"Alright, lunch is ready!" announced Yuzu, her face a soft shade of pink from the excitement, and also from the kitchen's heat. Karin stood up to help her serve the food.

"I'll help too," Rukia offered, but Isshin (he'd quit moping finally) shook his head. He insisted that she remain seated as a guest. Even Ichigo agreed.

"How does it taste?" Yuzu asked, once they were all finally seated around the table. Rukia continued to munch. She stopped and held her face up in amazement.

"This is really good, Yuzu-chan!" she remarked, her violet eyes sparkling. Ichigo popped another piece of carrot into his mouth, before adding one more piece of cucumber into Rukia's bowl of rice. "Yeah, if you keep eating her food you'll get fat soon," he taunted. Rukia glared at him.

"Oni-chan, I don't make fattening food," Yuzu said in response, and she popped another piece of tomato into her mouth.

"Sure, you don't. What about those snacks before dinner time?" Karin questioned, only it came out more of a statement than a question. Yuzu pouted.

"But I always get hungry before dinner time . . ."

"Alright! Eat up, little children!" Isshin said loudly, fetching a piece of chicken for everyone. Karin rolled her eyes.

"Don't scream in front of food, old man," she said, poking him in the ribs in the process; and with her other hand she held her bowl to Yuzu. "More, please."

After fighting for the last piece of chicken with his dad, Ichigo and Rukia helped to clear the table. Karin made an excuse to excuse herself early; claiming that one of her friends has asked for her on the telephone - even before anyone could hear the sound of telephone ringing. Kids nowadays.

Isshin disappeared to the washroom, saying that he's got a very big 'business' to take care of. Ichigo waved at him dismissively - and urged his dad to get himself to the washroom as fast as possible. He also reminded him to lock the door and not to come out for three hours, saying that it would really be a treat for the household.

"You don't need to help us with the plates, Rukia onee-chan," Yuzu said sweetly, as she stacked dirty dishes together cheerfully.

"It's alright, I want to help," Rukia replied with a smile. Ichigo was already at the sink, running the tap. When all the dishes were carefully loaded onto the sink's counter, thanks to strong Ichigo really, Yuzu slipped into an apron and waved them away. "Okay you two, I can clear these myself."

"Are you sure you don't need any help, Yuzu-chan?" Rukia asked again. She didn't want little Yuzu to be doing all the work alone.

Yuzu smiled at her, and nodded her head. "Yes. You two just go on and enjoy yourselves. Thanks for all your help!" the little girl answered brightly.

Ichigo and Rukia left the kitchen and went to the living room. They saw Karin talking in a hushed tone on the telephone in the hallway. Ichigo raised his eyebrows. Since when has she started talking so hush-hush?

Rukia noticed him staring at Karin, and she nudged him at the ribs gently.

"C'mon, let's go and watch tv."

"Uh-huh."

Karin let out a relieved sigh as she heard the creak of the floorboards under their feet gradually disappear. She secretly thanked Rukia for being so perceptive and kind.

"Karin-chan?" the gruff voice from the other end spoke. Karin, as if electrocuted, clutched the receiver tightly with her fingers.

"Yes, Sado-san?" She couldn't afford to let anybody know of their still-secret exchange.

.

"What was that all about?" Ichigo began when they finally hit the couch. Rukia plopped herself next to him.

"What about?" she asked as she reached for the remote control. Chappy was coming on soon.

"Karin," Ichigo crossed his legs. " . . . and her suspicious hushed tone? On the phone?" The doubt and the questions were soaking in. Rukia turned on the television.

"She's probably just talking about something private with her friend," she answered casually. She started to surf channels. Ichigo leaned backwards.

"If it's private she should have meet up with her friend, instead of talking hush-hush on the phone," he commented. He was beginning to wonder whether the caller was a boy or a girl. He had inkling that it was the former.

"Why are you so worried anyway? It's Karin-chan we're talking about." Rukia cast a wondering glance at him. Ichigo crossed his arms in response.

"It's exactly because it's Karin that I'm worried," he answered. Rukia raised her eyebrows. "She's . . . getting kinda secretive nowadays."

Rukia's eyes widened, but only a fraction. She grinned. She didn't think Ichigo was _this _perceptive of his sisters. It was both natural and unnatural of him.

"It's exactly because it's Karin-chan that you shouldn't have too much to worry about. She can take care of herself," Rukia was confident with Karin. She understood what Ichigo meant, but Karin also deserves some credit.

"She won't do anything dumb. Just trust her in this," she added. It was ten minutes until Chappy the Bunny show starts. Rukia shifted in her seat, trying to find the most comfortable spot on the couch.

Ichigo looked at her, and finally smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Rukia turned to him and smiled cheekily. "I always am, dope, now stop being a worrytart." Ichigo snorted.

"It's worrywart, you midget." He was too content to really annoy her at the moment, so he simply let his words of empty annoying-power die.

"Worrytart sounds better for you, strawberry," she whispered. Ichigo only grinned. Rukia edged closer to him and leaned against his shoulder. She liked doing this with Ichigo. His warmth was comforting.

"Oi, midget."

"Hmm?"

"Don't fall asleep. Chappy the Bunny is about to start."

"I know."

And exactly thirty minutes later we see a Rukia-gone-Chappy-wild and Ichigo wearing one of his deeper scowls.

* * *

**Author's thanks:** Thank you for reading! Leave a review, if you'd please. :D


End file.
